There is Love, and there is Tragedy
by im.bulma
Summary: Vegeta finds love in the shape of a blue haired woman by the name of Bulma. However tragedy will strike him in his weakest point.
1. Chapter 1

Vegeta paced around his room at capsule corp infuriated by the woman Bulma. How dare she assume she could come into his room without his presence and clean. With his fists and teeth clenched be slammed his door and made his way out of capsule corp and towards the gravity chamber.

Bulma laid on her bed attempting to stop herself from marching right up to Vegeta and giving him a piece of her mind. Bulma had offered Vegeta a place to stay after Goku had defeated Frieza. Sure Vegeta wasn't as evil as he once was, but he sure was rude and demanding. "Such high maintenance even if he is a so called Prince," Bulma thought to herself out loud. Shaking off her anger Bulma slipped on a sweater and strode towards the kitchen to start supper. Gazing out the window she could see the gravity chamber was in use , although she wasn't surprised. Vegeta was extremely angry that Bulma had cleaned his room, but she really had no choice the room was a pig sty.

Vegeta had just finished his last two hundred push ups of training and he was starving. "That absurd woman better have dinner ready when I get in" he huffed. Covered in sweat with bruises and scrapes Vegeta entered the kitchen where the woman was dishing out dinner. "At least she's useful for something" he thought as he crossed his arms and took his place at the table.

Bulma took one step towards the table when Vegeta's stench hit her. "Oh no you don't Vegeta, if there's one thing I wont allow its you smelling up this place when i'm trying to eat. March your princely butt to the shower!" Walking towards Vegeta she knelt down infront of his face and smiled "I bet Goku can smell you all the way from other world" she said with a wink.

Vegeta scowled at the woman in front him, as if she had the nerve to come so close to his face amd then mention that fool Kakarot. However Vegeta couldn't help but look into the woman's blue eyes. "Were they always that blue? Her face certainly wasn't hard to look at." Caught off guard by his own thoughts Vegeta could feel his cheeks redden. Desperate to hide his foolish thoughts, Vegeta rose from his seat and wasted no time in heading straight for the shower.

Bulma watched Vegeta walk out of the kitchen. She couldn't help but stare at his back muscles as he left the room. "I wonder why he was blushing..." Bulma placed dinner in the oven and waited for the Prince to return.


	2. Chapter 2

Vegeta stood in the shower letting the water pour over him. He had grown aggravated with himself for thinking such foolish and weak things about a human woman. How could he let her come close to him, doesn't she realize it would take next to no effort to kill her? Vegeta pictured Bulma's death, pictured his own hands taking her life and he began to feel sick. "What the hell is this!?" he grasped at his stomach. "Am I really allowing myself to feel this way from a mere thought?" Even more aggravated Vegeta finished his shower and made his way to the kitchen.

Bulma's eyes followed Vegeta as he took his seat at the table, he seemed even angrier than when he left and she knew not to ask why. Getting up she retrieved the plates from the oven, however as soon as she touched one she shot her hand back. "Ouch! I burnt myself" she turned, only to find Vegeta standing next to her. Taking her burnt hand he raised it to his face and looked at it, "foolish woman" he murmured looking into her eyes. Suddenly realizing what he was doing Vegeta dropped her hand and grabbed his plate, "ill be eating this in my room."

Bulma stood at the kitchen counter extremely confused and flustered. Vegeta had actually been concerned when she burnt herself, what the hell had gotten into him?

Bulma lay in her bed that night, still thinking about Vegeta. She couldn't deny that she found Vegeta extremely attractive, she always had a thing for bad boys and Vegeta was the perfect amount of bad. Those few intimate moments they had shared that day had only increased her attraction to him. "I want him to like me, but how could he ever like a human woman when he is a prince?" rolling over with a sigh Bulma attempted to sleep. Only moments later did she hear Vegeta's yells. "He must be having a night terror, maybe hell let me comfort him" she thought to herself. Making her way to Vegeta's room she gently opened the door.

Vegeta heard the door open, still asleep he jumped out of bed and grabbed Bulma by the throat. Shoving her against the wall, blinded by rage he held her there. Bulma, terrified placed her hands gently on the back of Vegeta's neck which was beaded in sweat. "Vegeta please, I need you to wake up you're hurting me" she placed one hand on his chest and gently pushed. Vegeta finally getting his senses back began to really see the woman in front of him. Immediately removing his hands from her throat Vegeta looked at Bulma. With tears streaming down her face Bulma kept her hand on his chest, "I'm sorry Vegeta, I shouldn't have come in here. Vegeta raised his hand and gently wiped the tears from the woman's face. Bending down he picked her up and carried her to her room. Bulma let her head fall against his chest and closed her eyes, listening to the sound of Vegeta's heart. "Woman, don't ever come into my room like that again. Next time I might not be so lucky as to wake up in time."

A few moments later Bulma lay her in her bed, her heart aching for Vegeta. How awful his night terrors must be. "Im going to make him love me, I want to be with him and that's that." Despite the scary events of the night Bulma fell asleep with a new sense of determination.


End file.
